Shannon's Dream rewrite
by angel chick1589
Summary: REWRITE OF SHANNONS DREAM. Shannon had a dream one thing from her past comes back to haunt her. will she get what she wants? Read and Review plz
1. Chapter 1

Shannon's dream

_Shannon moved to the USA when she was 16. She had a dream to work for WWE and meet John Cena and other wrestlers. What will happen when the WWE wrestlers find out Shannon's secret? Many pairings. Flames are welcome._

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the superstars; I only own the story line and new characters.**

In the women's locker room on RAW there was a girl sitting in the corner crying. The girl was 19 years old. "Why did they have to find out_...sob..._ Now I am gonna lose my job. Why did this have to happen to me!" the girl's best friend walked into the locker room.

"Shannon where are you? Your match is up next come on. Where are you? John is looking for you!" Shannon's best friend saw Shannon sitting in the corner crying. She ran up to Shannon and asked "what's up gurl? What's wrong why are you crying? Did John do something to you? I'm gonna kill him if he did. Did he break up with you? Babe what is wrong? You can tell me I'm your best friend."

"John didn't do anything to me. And he didn't break up with me but at the moment I don't deserve to be his girlfriend. Ashley it's horrible!" cried Shannon. Shannon had light brown hair. Underneath was dark brown. Shannon had recently put some blonde highlights throughout her hair.

"What is horrible? Shannon look at me what is wrong tell me!" said Ashley. Ashley had blonde hair with blue, pink and black underneath.

"Ashley they found out! They found out my secret and now i'm probably gonna lose my job and everything! Including John! I can't lose him! He is the best thing that has happened to me since I left!"

"Oh Shannon. I'm sure that you won't lose your job. Or anything. Not even John! Now come on your match is on soon. Ill help you get your make up right." said Ashley. Ashley helped Shannon with her make up and got her ready for her match. Ashley walked to the curtains with Shannon and wished her luck. Shannon's music started to play the crowd went wild. Out walked Shannon. Posing for the crowd. Shannon's music was Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance.

"Introducing first from Brisbane, Australia, Shannon!" said Lillian Garcia, the RAW ring announcer.

Shannon got into the ring and was waiting for her mystery opponent to come out. John Cena's music came on. Out walked John Cena and Triple H. The crowd went wild due to the fact that John Cena was the WWE champion. Triple H had a mic in his hand. "Ok Shannon we aren't your mystery opponent and we don't know who is but I think that John has something to say to you." Triple H passed the mic to John.

"Shannon I have been looking all over for you. I want to know if what Lita said is true!"

Shannon had tears streaming down her face. She asked Lillian if she could borrow her mic. "Yes it is true what Lita said is true! There Lita you fucking happy? Are you happy that you reduced me to tears in front of the fucking nation?" yelled Shannon.

Edge's music came on. Out walked Edge and Lita. Lita with a mic in hand. "You know what Shannon i'm not happy yet. Because your poor fans don't even know what is going on! So why don't I let them in on what is going on?" said Lita.

"No please Lita don't. Don't tell them!" said Shannon who was practically begging Lita.

"Ok well see you are begging I will think about it. Uhh how about no! Right now for you all Shannon fans! Shannon is 19 years old…" Lita didn't get to finish her sentence due to the fact that Ashley jumped Lita. Shannon ran up to Ashley to try and pull her of Lita. Edge was trying to rescue his girlfriend by pulling Ashley's hair. Out came Matt Hardy and he started to throw punches at Edge. Shannon got Ashley off Lita while John and Triple H were trying to get Matt off Edge.

Stephanie McMahon's music came on. Out walked Stephanie. "All right Matt get off Edge before I fire you!" Matt stopped punching Edge. "Ok now I am going to make this match, Edge and Lita versus Ashley and Matt, with Shannon as the special ref. Ok? The match will be the main event! Now for Shannon's match. If Shannon's mystery partner could join us." Someone jumped out of the crowd. Shannon looked closer at the person and she saw that it was her former best friend who drove her out of Australia.

Shannon started to back up away from the person. The person grabbed a mic and said "oh no Shannon you can't get out of this match as you see I am now officially the newest WWE diva on RAW. And you are going to be my first victim."

"Shannon is that her?" whispered Ashley. Shannon only nodded.

"Come on Shannon are you ready to show everyone how weak you are? Or should I just tell them how I got you fired from your last job. Or how I stole your boyfriend or how I got you the most hated person in school?"

Shannon screamed and ran into the ring and started to throw punches at the mystery person. The ref broke up the fight and got the bell rung to show that the match had begun. Shannon had the advantage throughout the entire match. Shannon won the match via her new finisher move crossed chicks. (An: I just made it up so don't ask me what it is.) Shannon pinned the mystery person and got the 3 count. Shannon grabbed a mic and yelled "who is the weakling now? Huh? You are you fucking bitch you drove me out of Australia and now you come to hassle me here in America why can't you leave me alone and let me live my life?"

Shannon started to walk back to the lockers. When she reached the stage she turned around and so "everyone meet the person who stole my life basically..."

_**An: well that's the end of the chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and review please. Who is the mystery person? What's the secret?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Shannon's Dream

Chapter 2: The Explanation part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the superstars; I only own the story line and new characters.**

Shannon went to her locker room and packed her bags. As far as she was concerned she was just going to ref the main event match and leave. Well that was her plan anyway.

The time for the main event had arrived. Shannon walked out first. Shannon was waiting in the ring when the Hardy boy's music came on. Out walked Matt, Jeff and Ashley. Shannon started to talk to Ashley when Edge's music came on. Edge and Lita practically ran down to the ring to get the match started. Shannon asked for the bell to be rung. The bell was rung and the match had started. Ashley and Lita started the match. Ashley had the upper hand of the match until Lita was able to tag in Edge. Ashley started to yell abuse at Lita.

"Come on you slut your just a weakling!" yelled Ashley. Edge was setting up the spear when Shannon told Ashley to tag in Matt or she was going to be speared by Edge.

Ashley tagged in Matt. Matt got the upper hand of the match. Lita had broken up the pin when Matt had done the twist of fate on Edge. Ashley ran into the ring to attack Lita. Shannon tried to break them up when Jeff had gotten a chair from underneath the ring and he hit Edge over the head with the chair several times. Edge was K.O'd. Jeff got the attention of Shannon and said "Shannon! Matt is pinning Edge count the 3!"

Shannon turned around and saw that what Jeff was saying was true. Shannon counted the 3 and then got the rung and held up Ashley's and Matt's arms to show that they were the winners. "And here are your winners Ashleeeeeeey and Matt Hardddddddddy!" said Lillian. Some strange music came on and out came the chick that had ruin Shannon's life.

"Please welcome from Brisbane Australia, Cassie".

Cassie ran down the ramp and jumped onto Shannon and started to throw several punches at her. Ashley tried to pull Cassie of Shannon but it wasn't working. Trish Stratus and Candice Michelle came running down the ramp and with the help of Ashley they got Cassie of Shannon. Shannon was bleeding pretty badly and was unconscious. Cassie got a mic and said "well looks like I'm not the weakling anymore and you know what this reminds me of when I bashed you at the park down the road from your house and left you for dead. But no you're fucking fiancé at the time found you. And then the other time at school when I got everyone to turn against you to drive you out of the school but no Trinity and all his mates were on your side and then Sam came to the school and despite what everyone told him about you he was still your friend! What a loser!"

All of a sudden Download this song by MC Lars came on. And a guy ran down to check on Shannon. After he checked on Shannon he grabbed a microphone and said "Cassie what the fuck are you doing? I mean you left her for dead when she was engaged with Michael. And then you turned the entire school against her! Isn't that good enough for you?"

"No it's not because you came along and fucked all up! You helped with everything like getting her to America so she can fulfill her dreams!" yelled Cassie.

"But what did she do to you? I mean she told me when you needed a job she got you one at the same place that she was working at for you and you didn't even thank her for it! Anyway i'm not here to fight with you im here to tell you and everyone else in this ring, this arena and watch RAW at home. I am Shannon's bodyguard for the time being!"

"WHAT? Who hired you?"

"Vince hired me himself. He was there when Shannon was auditioning for the WWE. And when you sent Andrew over to kill her. He saw me protecting her and I even took the bullet for her. And that is what a true friend does Cassie!" Shannon's bodyguard dropped the mic and went back to Shannon.

Ashley picked up the mic and said "umm… I know that your Shannon's body guard and all but what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Sam." Sam went to pick up Shannon when Jeff and Matt stopped him and pointed up to the ramp where the paramedics were coming down with a stretcher and Vince was following behind them. He looked really angry.

Shannon was taken to hospital. Ashley, Matt, Jeff, Sam, John, Triple H, Trish, Candice, Rey Mysterio, Vince McMahon and the Undertaker were waiting outside her room. The doctor wasn't telling anyone anything.

- A few hours later-

The doctor had emerged from Shannon's room. "Umm… is there anyone related to Shannon here?"

John said "no one here is related to Shannon but we all work with her and I'm her boyfriend."

"Ok then well I might as well tell you all…"

AN: please review


End file.
